I Bet You
by CagedHeart
Summary: I bet you can't go one night at a party." "Are we betting money?" "No, clothes." So it was never a harmless bet, but Tenten didn't think she'd get what she got. Not that she's complaining. Neji/Ten Little Sasu/Saku and minor Shika/Ino


**A/N: TO ALL THE TENTEN/NEJI FANS OUT THERE: THIS ONE IS FOR YOU GUYS! A Halloween love story. There's not enough Tenten/Neji stories. What the hell's up with that?**

**Disclaimer: I invented Halloween and Naruto. MWAHHH, fear me. Hmmmmmm, no not really. But I bet I crept you out.**

* * *

Tenten walked into the little shop and pulled off her scarf. The wind outside was so cold it made her shiver. Acrossed the shop she spotted Ino and Sakura. Both were in serious discussion about something. They had asked Tenten to come by so she guessed they were letting her in on some kind of secret. She put her scarf over her arm and went over to sit with her friends.

Ino lit up when she saw Tenten. "Hey, come on," she waved over. Tenten sat and looked from Ino to Sakura and to the table. The table held her gaze. There were books of Halloween party planners and costume ideas. Some costume ideas didn't even look like costumes.

"Hey, Tenten. We need your help," Sakura said. Tenten picked up a light sketch of a costume idea that looked like Slut Vampira.

"If this is all you have, no wonder," Tenten told them, holding the sketch in between her pointer finger and thumb. Sakura blushed and looked away after snatching the paper.

"No, not the costumes. We need you to convince Neji to come to our Halloween party," Ino said, her face totally serious. Tenten giggled a little but stopped once she saw the expression on Ino's face.

"You're serious?" she asked, skeptical. They wanted Neji to come to a party. Not only a party, but one you have to go to dressed up? That was impossible. Laughable, even. There was no way on God's green Earth that Neji would do that.

"Deadly. We've asked him but he refused us. Flat out," Ino sounded like it was a deadly mission she was describing rather than a turn down to an invite. But that did describe Neji, if he didn't want to do it, then he wouldn't. And he didn't care if he hurt your feelings in the process.

"So what makes you think he'll go if I ask him?" Tenten asked, not following her thinking pattern. Ino rolled her blue eyes.

"Because you're like his girlfriend or something. If you ask, he's more than likely to do it," Ino said in complete seriousness.

"What!?" Tenten felt her face heat so fast she was taking after Hinata. "I'm not Neji's girlfriend." She must have said it too fast or maybe it was the blush, but Sakura and Ino exchanged a glance. A glance that left Tenten feeling like she missed something.

"We know, but you guys are close enough to be boyfriend and girlfriend," Sakura said slowly. She eyed Tenten then slowly developed a knowing smile. Tenten swallowed hard.

"Don't look at me like that," Tenten said, backing away in her seat discretely. She looked over at Ino for help, but saw the same smile.

"What're you going as, Tenten?" Ino asked, the sick smile still in place.

"Ummm, a vampire hunter," Tenten replied cautiously. Ino's smile seemed to grow on her face.

"Hey, how about you come over to my place about two hours before the party?" she asked, but it wasn't a question. Tenten knew that much. And at the moment it seemed like suicide to deny her what she wanted.

"Sure," Tenten said, voice slightly higher than normal. She looked for a way to change the subject. She found one as she looked at Sakura. "So, is Sasuke going?"

The lighting seemed to distort Sakura's features for a moment so she looked deathly scary. "Oh, he'll go." Just as soon as the sentence was over with the lighting changed and she looked normal again. Tenten had enough of goose bumps that ran along her arms so she stood.

"I'll go convince Neji to go," Tenten said. Without waiting for a response she pulled her scarf on and walked out the door. Breathing the fresh, crisp, cool air she walked down the road in the direction of where she thought Neji might be. Maybe if he didn't consent then Lee and Gai would be there and annoy him until he agreed with talk of letting his youth blossom.

Nope, that was wishful thinking. Neji would just challenge Lee or Gai to a match and they'd forget all about it in the swirl of youth or something. Gai had too many phrases that had the word youth or youthful in it that she never remembered them all. Just what happens when you have a really weird sensei. Through all her pondering, she arrived in the place Neji meditated. Tenten looked around and spotted Neji in the lowest branch a tree holding onto it's leaves.

Neji looked so at one with whatever he was doing, Tenten really didn't want to bug him. The white and black contrast of his outfit singled him out almost immediately, but he seemed to blend with the reds and dull oranges and yellows. Tenten found herself smiling slightly his closed-eye form. He sat with his legs crossed and had the wind lightly blowing the soft strands of his hair acrossed his face. He looked so much like an angel.

"Tenten," the low timbre of his voice rumbled. Tenten swallowed and reddened. Being caught staring at him was about as embarrassed as she could get during the day.

"N-Neji," she stammered. He noticed the waver in her voice and opened his eyes to look down from the tree. Tenten suddenly felt too hot, burning in her embarrassment from the pierce of his eyes. The milky lavender that would have made great silk. Women would die to have those eyes. She would die if those eyes looked any longer at her.

To her surprise, Neji suddenly looked away. She blinked to understand and in that moment he had gotten off the tree and was walking toward her. She stood her ground, fighting a wave of warmth and wetness in her nether region. This was nothing new to her, though. This tension, this sexual frustration, had been going on for awhile. It was just a matter of fighting it that was the problem. It was also a matter of not wanting to set herself up and have Neji make her fall.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Tenten bit her lip. The only bad thing was, was that the sexual frustration only seemed to be one sided. Damn it. On her side.

"Nothing much. I got bored, thought you might need a distraction from mediating," Tenten babbled. She stopped when he didn't respond. All he did was look at her, those eyes coolly examining her. Tenten let go of her lip before she drew blood. Neji's gaze left hers for one moment and stared at her lips. Then before he could even look, they were back on her own eyes.

"What do you really want?" Neji asked. He saw Tenten look at the ground, obviously fighting a blush. A blush that made her look so cute he could touch her everywhere, starting with the bright red bottom lip she sported. Neji roughly swallowed, only to find that his mouth had gone dry. He saw her inhale and suddenly face him.

"I want to know why you won't go to the Halloween party at Ino's," Tenten demanded. Taken aback by her direct question, though he didn't show it, he didn't answer right away. She looked up and kept eye contact, not backing down, even when he started glaring at the reason for her presence.

"There's no reason to go to a pointless event that won't improve anything. It'll prove to get people drunk and out of control," Neji said to her. Grudgingly, she looked away.

In an undertone that she didn't think he would hear her use, she said, "It might improve your attitude." That set a tick in his brow and he stepped up close to her. At seventeen years of age, he was half a head taller than her and much more wide. As he stepped closer than he should, or would have done, he used his size to intimidate her.

However, she didn't step back, nor did she look away. She looked back at him, a challenge in her eyes that the male in him demanded he dominant. He stepped so close that they were touching. Still, she wouldn't back down, so he leaned down, almost touching her face and laid an arm on her shoulder.

"Tenten, I didn't know you think I have an attitude problem," he said, tone low. Almost mocking her. He felt her in take of breath rise on his chest and he bit back a groan by biting his tongue. Literally.

"I never said that. I said it might _improve_ your attitude. Especially if you had a little fun," Tenten cautiously said. Neji bent his head side ways, their foreheads touching from their proximity.

"I have plenty of fun," Neji countered. The chocolate of her eyes darkened with more challenge, the color on her cheeks rose. He didn't like that look.

"Name one time you've had fun recently," she demanded to know. Neji thought and immediately came up with the worst excuse he could come up with, but the only one he had.

"Yesterday, training," Neji replied smoothly. Damn, he was getting good at lying to people. In this world, honesty seemed to have to die. Thus the world of ninja.

"That _doesn't_ involve anything shin obi related," she added, more specific to her demand. He glared at her, because he knew that he had no answer. Worse, she knew it, too. She grinned at him. For some reason, he was reminded of a cat. Grinning and mischievous.

"That has nothing to do with why I won't go," Neji argued. He was beat and he knew it. Damn her. She giggled, making her chest meet his chest in a painfully sexual way that drew him in closer. Now, there was no space between them. They were connected, thigh to thigh, chest to chest, forehead to forehead. She abruptly stopped laughing, her gaze becoming glazed over and hooded. Neji felt his cock stir but fought to keep it from moving. If it did, she would feel it and he didn't want to scare her away.

"I bet you can't go one night at a party were you dance and have a good time," she challenged, though a little breathless. Her chin lifted, signaling him that she was serious. He smirked, fine. Let the games begin.

"Are we betting money?" he asked politely, steel underlying there. She faltered only a second, not believing that he would do it, but then recovered.

"No, clothes," she said, adding in a smile. He saw the doubt in her mind, the wariness of what she was asking, but he didn't see her backing out anytime soon.

"Clothes?" he asked, interested now. This was turning out to be a good day after all. Her smile got bigger.

"If you can go to the party, in a costume, and stay until it's over without destroying someone's ego or making them cry and being relatively social, then you can have my costume at the end of the night and I'll jump in the lake by our training grounds, naked. If you can't, then I get your costume and you'll jump in the lake naked. Deal?" Tenten asked. Though she was sweating at the fact that there was no space between her and Neji, she offered the deal. She knew he couldn't resist a challenge.

But she saw him fighting it. Caught between his natural dislike of parties and people and this challenge that he didn't want to back off of. Slowly, she knew she won as Neji stepped back and offered his hand. She gave in a shake, ignoring the warmth and strength of it. Before she could let it go, he pulled her toward him again. So close this time that his mouth was at her ear, warm breath having her shiver in the fall wind.

"You make this too easy, Tenten," he whispered. God, she loved the sound of his voice. So arrogant, so deep, so…delicious. She stepped on her tiptoes, her mouth going to his ear, summoning her courage. She felt him suppress a shiver. That made her happy, knowing that she got through his clam shell.

"I don't plan to lose, Neji," she whispered back.

"You will," he told her, confident that she would lose. Inwardly, Tenten laughed. There was no way he could _not_ go crazy from seven-thirty to midnight.

"We'll see," she pulled back and looked at his face. He had his high-and-mighty smirk on his face. Wait until tonight, he would be in the almost freezing lake. As cold as it was outside at night this just made the bet even better.

The lavender eyes remained attached to hers, never leaving, never wavering. She met his gaze, determined not to be intimidated. But they didn't glare at her, they burned. Gaze heated, Neji moved slowly toward her. Her body started to feel hot, she tried to control her breathing. His eyes were closing, and so were hers, with out her authority. Suddenly, she felt his breath fan her lips. She squirmed, not wanting to rush, but not wanting it to go slow.

Neji stiffened. Tenten still had her eyes closed, she had no idea what was wrong. Until she heard his voice, emotionally unattached say, "You have somewhere to be."

That had her eyes open. She saw his back walking towards the tree he had vacated earlier. Hot, bothered, and panting she stormed off in the opposite direction Neji went. The cool wind did nothing to stop the burning in her stomach, the moist heat between her legs, and the need to have Neji over her pushing and pulling, in and out. God, the sexual frustration was never this bad. She groaned and walked out onto the main road and tried to avoid the rusty colored leaves blowing acrossed Konoha by the wind.

* * *

Team Seven was at the ramen shop Naruto loved so much. He had so many bowls in front of him that had had no where to put his currant bowl that he was eating. His team mates had a slightly disgusted look on their face as they were still on their first bowl. Naruto stacked his finished bowl on the others and ordered another one. During the wait, Sakura turned to him.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Sakura asked, slightly bent away from the eating machine. A bowl was placed in front of Naruto and he ate a handful.

"What are you talking about, Sakura?" Naruto asked, mouth full, words muffled. Sakura gave a look of horror and gave up. Sasuke picked up where Sakura gave up.

"Dobe, you're going to have a heart attack," he said, not sugarcoating a thing. He had long since gave up on eating and watched Naruto eat with a mixture of disgust and amusement. He really knew how to pack it in when he wanted to.

"Please, teme, if I haven't had one already, then I'll never have one," Naruto proclaimed. For emphasis he slurped up a chopstick full of ramen. Sasuke rolled his eyes and put his head in his head watching Naruto on his right.

"So you say," Sasuke mumbled. Naruto ignored him, no one was going to make him give up ramen, no one. Sasuke looked past Naruto to Sakura. She had just started to call him Sasuke again, something he thought he would never have been grateful for. But it felt better to have her call him Sasuke rather than Uchiha.

Sasuke was broke out of thinking when he saw Neji's team mate walk through the flaps. Tenten, that was her name. She walked up and greeted them friendly enough and ordered a chicken ramen to go. Obviously, she had somewhere to be. But Tenten had this weird smile on her face. To Sasuke it was sadistic and evil at the same time. Sakura noted the same smile.

"What happened to you, Tenten?" she asked. Said girl turned and her brown hair caught the light, giving it a red tint to it. Sasuke thought Sakura's hair was prettier. But he was probably biased.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked.

"You're creepy looking," Naruto inputted. Sakura smacked him over the head with a healthy 'shut up'. Before Tenten could take offense, Sakura butted in.

"What went well?" Sakura asked. Sasuke seemed to notice that she had a very good intuition since he came back. More like dragged back.

"Oh," dawning clouded Tenten's face. "Me and Neji made a bet about the Halloween party tonight," she said.

"Yeah?" Sakura seemed interested. "What are the terms and how much money?"

"No money. We bet our clothes," Tenten slightly reddened but still said it. Sakura suppressed her giggles that burst through her throat.

"Clothes?" Sasuke asked. Tenten glanced at him and nodded. Sakura face developed a huge smile.

"Yeah, if he can make it through the night with out being mean then at the end of the night he can have my costume and I'll jump in the lake naked, but if he can't then I get his costume and he jumps in the lake naked," Tenten explained. Sakura's smile grew so much that Sasuke thought it was going to be permanently planted on her face for the rest of her life.

"I like that bet, but the lake will be freezing cold at midnight," Naruto said, attention on Tenten. She smiled at Naruto.

"That makes it all the better," she said. Tenten's order came up and she left with a thanks and a goodbye.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, a foxy smile giving away his intentions. "Five bucks Neji's in that lake tonight," he offered Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the spot where Tenten left and seemed to think about it.

"Five bucks Tenten's in the lake," Sasuke betted. They shook their hands on it and sealed the deal. Sakura looked forlorn at the spot where Tenten was.

"This bet could go any which way right now," she said. Naruto smiled to her.

"That's what makes it exciting," he said, to Sasuke he said, "You'll be going down, teme."

"Not a chance, dobe," Sasuke arrogantly countered. Sakura grinned at her boys. This was going to be a very interesting Halloween.

"This coming from the guy that was scared by Sakura to go to this party," Naruto smoothly replied. Sasuke's face darkened but didn't do anything to Naruto. Mainly because it was true. Sakura had annoyed him and then scared him into going. Sasuke looked at her face discreetly, and felt a tugging on the corner his lips. He was going soft, it was official.

* * *

Neji entered the compound, one goal in mind. Hinata. Neji had no idea what you wear to a Halloween party, but there was no way he was losing this bet. He tried to forget about how close they were to kissing. That should have had him ending the bet then and there, but this was something he was not willing to lose. And having no idea what to wear a function like this he needed help.

That was where Hinata came into the picture. She knew a lot about clothes and parties. She wasn't in her room, so he went to the indoor training grounds his family owned. As he walked in, he saw she was with her father.

Upon knowledge of his presence, Haishi relaxed his fighting stance and when Hinata took note of him, she, too, relaxed her stance. Haishi greeted Neji then left saying he had some things to catch up on his study. Neji sat on the floor of the dojo like place and Hinata did the same. She obviously knew he wanted something, as he never came to her for advice or help. It was the Hyuuga pride that made him do things on his own.

"Hinata," he started out. She turned to him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I would like to know what one wears to a Halloween party," he said as politely as he could. They had grown close but this was sort of embarrassing. _The _Neji Hyuuga asking what to wear to a Halloween party. It was laughable.

"You're going tonight?" she asked, voice as soft sounding as ever. Neji, whose throat had gone dry at the remembrance of why he was going, just nodded without saying a word.

"What do you want to wear to the party?" Hinata asked, her head cocked to the side. She wanted to know why he was asking but he thanked God that she didn't.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking," he said, grinding his teeth a little. He just wanted to know what was appropriate so he could go to this party and win the bet.

"What kind of costume do you have in mind?" Hinata wondered, further pressing him for information. That stopped him in his tracks. He didn't know what he wanted to wear as a costume. He wanted something that would make Tenten look at him, something she would know was him and no one else.

"I have no idea," Neji said, coming to the realization. He wanted to be seen by her but what would catch her eye? Something bright? Hell, no. He wasn't wear glitter.

Hinata seemed to take mercy on him and got to her feet. She let down a slightly calloused hand to him and he accepted her help in raising him to his feet. She walked back into the compound and he followed her, not knowing what to expect from his shy cousin. Though, she seemed to out grow her shyness. It made him apprehensive.

* * *

The party started at eight and it was six now as Tenten knocked on Ino's door. Ino herself opened the door in record time. Knowing it was Tenten, she was being dragged in by the collar and thrown in the bathroom. Ino's bathroom was rather large. The tub was decent size and off to the right with the white marble sink beside that. The toilet was right beside the sink. On the wall opposite the tub was a floor to ceiling mirror hanging with odd costumes every now and then.

"Ino, what are you doing?" Tenten asked as Ino took her hair and pulled the panda buns off her head. They were free and her dropped in waves down to the middle of her back.

"Sorry, but you're not going to the party as a vampire hunter," Ino said, taking a brush to it and combing out the knots. Tenten blinked.

"What? Ino, no," she said. She tried to get out of the chair Ino held her in place by the shoulder.

"Do you or don't you want Neji to notice you tonight at the party?" Ino asked, her voice high and obnoxious like it normally was. The question froze Tenten in her place. She looked at Ino through the mirror and saw a knowing look in the blue eyes that thought fashion was just as important as skill in the field.

Slowly, Tenten relaxed, "What are you saying?"

Ino flipped her hair over her shoulder and started brushing again. "Please, a blind man can see the sparks you two rage through in the air. Just looking at you two look at each other makes me burn. God only knows what it does to you."

Having no response to that statement, Tenten's mouth was slightly open. Was that seriously how they were? Even in _public_? She thought she hid it rather well, considering that looking at him caused her heart to jump and skip a beat. Or when she smelled him and all she could think about was ripping off his clothes. Her face was heated just thinking about it.

"I'm amazed you two haven't had sex yet," Ino interrupted her thoughts.

"INO!" Tenten cried, her face redder than a tomato.

"What? If I were you, I would have screwed him already," Ino admitted. Tenten didn't say anything to that either. What did this girl _not_ talk about? But Ino moved on and faced Tenten. Looking at her face, she reached for a container on the sink. She pulled out a stick with a white soft pallet on the end and dipped it in the container's contents. It came out dark purple.

* * *

At seven thirty that night Ino's house was packed with the rookie nine, Gai's team, and their old sensei. Ino looked out over the crowd from her perch on the stairs. The room was big, smoky. The lighting making the smoke seem blue, purple and green at the same time. The music was loud enough that you had to shout but not so loud that she would get a ticket for disturbing the peace.

Ino heard Sakura behind her, coming down the stairs that led to the room wear she was keeping Tenten until Neji showed up. First rule in attracting a male, make a good entrance. If Tenten wanted Neji to see her than she couldn't just walk through the door. She needed it to be showy, not flashy, for a guy like Neji. With the right song playing and the costume Tenten had on, Neji was going to drool at the first sight of her.

"She's getting restless. Do we really have to lock her in your bedroom?" Sakura yelled over the music. She was in a black costume dress. A strip in the front was blood red and in the V-neck she had a pendant of a drop of blood. The rip in the dress at the bottom that went up to mid-thigh showed four inch boots that stopped at her knees. Her hair was slightly curled and she had dark make-up on. Not to much, just enough to show it was there.

Sakura had dressed to kill. And the person she wanted dead was Sasuke. He _was _dead, too. Like a zombie. He stared at her, looking her up and down like a starving man inspecting food. He didn't talk to anyone, just stared and Sakura was intentionally ignoring him. Just to make him look and know he couldn't touch. Sakura knew what she was doing, and Ino was trying very hard to look at Sasuke and not laugh.

She, herself, had on a blue genie outfit, with bangles on her wrists, waist, and ankles. She also had a blue choker with an African design in gold. She wore dark eyeliner and blue eye shadow. Other than that she had no make-up, only her actual face. She looked up at Sakura, who was leaning on the railing.

"Yes, otherwise everything we did will be pointless," Ino yelled back. Sakura just rolled her eyes and searched the crowd. She had been up with Tenten, who was locked in Ino's bedroom, putting on the costume that she had chosen.

"What is Naruto wearing?" Sakura asked incredulously. Ino looked over to see a bright orange fox costume with fake ears, tail and claws walk through the crowd. The blond hair was a dead give away that it was Naruto and that he was trying to talk to Sasuke, Mr. Brooding Dracula . Naruto had even put in fake fangs, drawn on his face, and had fake blood on his costume.

Ino felt her eyes widen. Did he walk in town looking like a dead fox? "I have no idea but he seriously needs some help." Sakura shook herself and stepped past Ino and down the rest of the stairs. At the bottom she went the direction of Naruto and Sasuke. She was going to torture that poor boy. Oh well, Ino believed he deserved it.

At the door, Ino saw Neji walk in the party room. More like sulk, but that didn't catch her attention. He had his hair in a black bandana, with a few pieces in the front escaping its hold. He had a puffy white poet shirt, unlaced at the top, showing beautiful male muscle. His black pants were tight on his smooth thighs and covered up black boots with chains on them. On one side of his hips was a dagger, on the other side was a fake gun. Over it all was a floor length trench coat, swaying with chains.

If he went through town like that, the girls would be swooning left and right. It was a good thing Tenten didn't swoon. Speaking of Tenten, it was time for her to make her entrance to this party. Lee had already asked where she was. Ino got up and took a key out of the bra part of her costume. She went to the door, hearing banging and opened it up and dodged when Tenten fell face first on the carpet.

"That's what you get for not listening to me," she scolded. Tenten huffed and stood up.

"You locked me in a room. That's kidnapping," Tenten complained. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you came here by yourself. And I'm the one helping you, don't forget that," Ino retorted. Tenten just glared at her. Ino didn't really think Tenten had a reason to be mad. She made Tenten look so great that stone cold Neji was going to melt when they met up.

Tenten was wearing purple, a dark purple. The dress she had was short, but it flowed, it didn't cling. There were layers of sheer material that made it not see-through. It hit her a little above the knee, showing miles of leg in her strappy heels that were only three inches high. Ino had put gel in her hair to give a volume style that was close to the eighty's but left it to cascade over her back.

In Tenten's hair were sparkly ribbons and beads, with glitter lightly sprinkled on it. Her make-up was dark purple eyes shadow with dark eyeliner. The lipstick on her lips was a dark red, almost purple. And the pink blush highlighted her high cheekbones. On her back were purple wings, sheer and shiny. All in all, Ino thought Tenten made a very nice dark pixie. It might clash with Neji's costume, but Ino would bet that when the morning came, neither of them would be wearing their costume anyway so it didn't matter.

Ino heard the song she put on hold for Tenten's arrival start. "Move, go," Ino ushered Tenten, pushing her down the stairs lightly. Tenten shrugged her off.

"I'm going already," she complained. She would never again go to Ino's and feel safe. Tenten stepped cautiously down each stair trying not to break her neck in the heels Sakura had put on her feet. There was a song she heard in the background. Slow, sweet, singing about love. The melody had Tenten smiling.

At the bottom of the stairs she looked over the crowd and saw Neji immediately. He was gorgeous in the costume he was wearing. Tenten felt her body temperature rise. He was looking right at her, like he was hunting. And he had just set his eyes on the prey. Neji walked acrossed the sea of people. His stride confident, sure, and arrogant. Tenten swallowed from her suddenly dry throat.

Tenten was racking her brain, trying to figure out what she was going to say to him. She knew what she really wanted to do, but she didn't have to talk to do that. But just like that, time ran out as Neji stopped right in front her. Even in her heels she had to look up at him. Tenten felt anticipation flutter in her stomach.

"Hi, Neji," Tenten said casually, at a lose for something witty and smart to say. God, she felt like kicking herself. Neji inclined his head.

"Evening, Tenten," he said. Just making polite conversation. Yes, that's what would get her through the night. Just normal talking and no touching, even though she was practically wanted to undress him with her eyes. But she forced her eyes on his face.

"Haven't made anyone mad, have you?" Tenten asked, nothing else was coming through her brain at the moment.

"Of course not, Tenten. I'm winning this bet, after all," Neji declared. He had to keep up the superior air he always had and _keep his eyes on her face. _This costume wasn't like Tenten. He thought she would be something kick ass. Not girly, dark, and very attractive. Fate hated him. He realized it just now.

"We'll see about that," she replied. It wasn't helping Neji's libido that she seemed to have a heated gaze and was breathing more rapidly than was normal for standing. God, this was going to be a long night. Neji heard the song change. He grabbed Tenten's hand and pulled her toward the dance floor.

"Let's dance," he said, as explanation.

"You dance?" she asked, skeptic. Once on the floor, he molded their bodies together and swayed them to the fact pace rhythm.

"Don't you dance?" Neji returned, going for the teasing. She didn't smile or laugh, she had her mouth slightly open, cheeks dusted with pink, and eyes that turned to melted chocolate. Neji found one word for her expression: erotic.

"Yeah, I dance," she said in a whisper, a breathless whisper. Tenten felt a little suffocated, trapped even. There was no space between them like earlier. She felt the ripple of his skin as he moved them. The heat that was seeping into her body had her temperature going sky high. And all she could do was stare into the light eyes bottomless eyes as he held her.

Maybe she was sick. That was why she was reacting to him the she was. After that thought, Neji's hand on her back slipped lower, putting more pressure on her to move forward. Oh, yeah. She was sick. It was called the Neji syndrome. Symptoms: increased body temperature, mush for a brain, aching in a private area on her body, and the desire to see her team mate naked and above her. And Tenten feared there was only one cure.

At the end of the song he twirled her away from him. Then twirled her back then going into the smooth motion of dipping her and pulling her leg up around his hip. All to the sound of the drums that vibrated the room. They stayed like that for a moment more than necessary. But then he brought her up and let go of the leg and the rest of her body. Tenten felt cold without his heat, but ignored the feeling of loss.

Tenten stared at Neji. His eyes gave away what he really wanted. He wanted her; tonight; all night until sunrise. The moment grew heated, laid over with a tenseness that seemed unbreakable. But the moment was shattered when Lee came up to them.

"Neji, I didn't think to see you here, my rival of youth," Lee said over the loud music, but for him it was normal voice volume. He clapped an arm around Neji's shoulder. Glitter showered over Neji from Lee's Prince Charming costume, complete with stockings, an over coat, and old style buckle shoes. His coat had glitter and fake jewels and his smile was as blinding as ever.

"Get off me, Lee," Neji said, tone clipped, glaring at his team mate. Lee obliged but went on his 'youthful' speech.

"I see you have already danced with the blossoming flower that is Tenten, Neji. A spirited dance, but you have not seen Tenten and I on the dance floor," Lee said, throwing his fist in the air and clenching it. Tenten sighed and shook her head. This was like routine for them, it was never ending.

"Lee, if you wanted to dance, just ask," Tenten requested. Lee was so flashy as he bowed and kissed her hand.

"An honor, lovely Tenten," he said. His round eyes bright with excitement. He led her to the middle of the dance floor. "See you, Neji," Lee called.

Tenten looked back. Neji was standing in the spot where Lee had left him, glaring at the man holding her hand. His gaze went to hers, and she knew he was mad. No, he wasn't mad, he was pissed off. She swallowed and hoped he didn't take it out on her. But on the upside if took it out on someone, she would win the bet.

Neji watched Lee chart off Tenten like it was no big deal. And it really shouldn't have been. It's not like they came here together so he didn't really have a claim on her. He couldn't have her dance with only him, no matter how he liked that idea. But damn if he wasn't jealous. Jealous of Lee, who was dancing with his Tenten. Why didn't Tenten say no? She should've stayed with him. He was selfish and he knew it, but he didn't care. He wanted Tenten for himself. So no one would be able to touch her like he did. Like he wanted to.

* * *

Ino watched Lee drag Tenten to the dance floor. She was pleased to see Neji glaring, trying to burn a hole through Lee's head. He was jealous. Ino laughed. It was high time those idiots did something about their damn attraction. Putting Lee into action was easy enough. And Lee, being the good actor that he was, held Tenten intimately close following Ino's instructions and even putting in some extra things himself. Hey, Lee was really a smart guy, as this was all his idea. The only reason Ino had Tenten over was to make her irresistible, but that wouldn't have been possible without Lee. He cued her in on all Neji's attractions.

Ino watched Neji go over to the bar she had set up for the party. He didn't take alcohol, just water. Ino guessed that he wanted to be sober if he won their bet. Neji winning was highly unlikely. He hated parties and Tenten knew that weakness. Tonight, Neji was going to be in that lake, she was sure of it.

Shikamaru lazily walked up to her on the steps. "What are you smiling about?" he asked. Ino looked down to see him laying on the steps in front of her.

"Do you really want to know?" Ino asked the laze genius. Who was so lazy that he didn't even dress up for the party.

"If you have to say that, then I don't want know," Shikamaru replied. Ino narrowed her eyes at his jonin attire.

"Why aren't you dress up?" she integrated. He opened one lazy eye to see her with.

"It was too much of a bother," Shikamaru told her. That instantly pissed her off. If it was so much of a bother, then why come at all. Ino grabbed his vest and pulled him close her face in a threatening manner. Shikamaru had both eyes open now.

"Then why are you even here?" Ino quietly demanded. Her tone strained to show just how mad she was. Then Shikamaru went over the top. He brought his lips together with hers. Ino, speechless, didn't yell or slap him or anything. Just sat there and let him kiss her. He pulled back after a few seconds and regarded her sleepily.

"Sakura and Sasuke are making out in that dark corner," he said. Changing the subject, but it made her forget what he just did. Turning her head so fast she heard her neck crack, she looked over to a dark corner. Sure enough, Sasuke and Sakura were connected at the face, ignoring everything around them. Ino felt her mouth drop. She turned her head back to where Shikamaru should have been but found him yawning and walking off to the bar.

"You're such an ass, Shika," Ino said quietly to herself. But she was kind of smiling.

* * *

Neji sat at the bar, glaring at nothing in particular. He was not in a great mood for a girl he didn't know to come to him. But she did and sat next to him. Eyeing him before she said anything.

"So, what's got you all pissy, baby?" she asked. Her voice was high, squeaky, and annoying. She was dressed up in a playboy bunny costume with the bunny tail and ears. Neji didn't turn to her. If he ignored her then maybe she'd go away. But that wasn't the case.

"Come on, maybe I can make you feel better," she cooed. Who the hell was this, anyway? Was she a friend of Ino's? Or even a ninja? Maybe she was a party crasher. Either way, she was getting on his already fried nerves.

"You can't make me feel better," his words clipped, hoping she'd get the message that he didn't want to talk. He tried to be nice, knowing he didn't want to lose the bet but she was making it extremely hard.

"I bet I can," she said, leaning in closer than he would have like. At the smell of her overly applied perfume, he snapped.

"No you can't, now if you don't mind go back to the whore house where you came from," Neji demanded glaring at her. She gasped, eyes wide. Then insulted and pissed she floundered away. It felt good now that he didn't have her perfume clogging his brain. Damn, he just lost the bet. Well, Tenten doesn't really need to know.

He felt a presence behind him. Out of his peripheral vision he saw Tenten's dark make up and her dark lips. Those things should be a sin. She was behind him, with her face over his left shoulder. She didn't look at him, but his drink. It was just water.

"I think you might need something stronger. You just lost," Tenten added, smug. She overheard the conversation and ignored the urge to slice her pretty face up to ribbons with her rusty kunai knife. But when she heard the insult, she knew she just won one off of Neji Hyuuga.

He turned to her, smirk on his face. "Then let's go," he said. Surprised, Tenten blinked before answering.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't like parties, let's go to the lake now," he elaborated. She narrowed her eyes, he was never a good loser. What was he planning? He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door and into the cold night.

Sasuke, who had let go of Sakura, watched Neji dragged Tenten out of the party. Neji lost, damn it. That meant that he lost. Stupid Naruto, betting on Neji losing. He heard Naruto laughing behind him and he glared at the floor. Sasuke dug in his pocket and held the five dollar bill between his index and middle finger over his shoulder. Naruto grabbed it still chuckling. Sasuke sighed, he'd never hear the end of this one. He was never betting with Naruto again unless he knew he'd win.

* * *

At the lake, Tenten stood at the shore shivering in her small dress. It must have been like thirty nine degrees. And the lake was going to be even more cold. It made Tenten smile as she looked over the lake that reflected the moon. It was full, giving them all the light they needed to see. Neji faced her, a gleam in his eyes that Tenten would rather not analyze.

Neji took off the bandana, releasing his dark chestnut hair and handed it to her. Then he took off the black trench coat and gave it to her. He slowly took off the white poet shirt as Tenten greedily took in how much of a male he really was. She couldn't look away and she didn't want to. She openly stared, he openly stared back. Neji handed her the shirt and she took it.

Next Neji took off the boots that encased his feet and put them on the ground beside her. Tenten's breathing escalated as it neared time for his pants to come off. In the back of her mind she thought Neji was giving her a strip tease. Then he slowly undid the bottom on his pants while Neji watched Tenten watch him. After that the zipper went down, slowly, teasingly. Tenten almost groaned. She bit her lip.

Neji tugged the black pants down one hip then another as he watched Tenten. Her color was high, bright red. She watched him without shame and he like it. As this was his plan. Then he slipped the pants down his thighs and shins, then pulled them completely off. He handed them to Tenten and she took them without a word. Her color turned blood red on her cheeks as she looked at him in his boxers. But she didn't look away.

"Do you want my boxers too?" he asked, darkly, sensually, making the question sound like they were playing a sex game. He saw Tenten swallow.

"They are part of your costume," she finally said, whispering, like this was illegal and they had to keep it secret. He smirked as he peeled off his boxers. His smirk grew as he saw Tenten look down at his man hood and then closed her eyes before opening them again to look at his face. Not in the eye, just his face. Unabashed, he gave her his boxers. She took them, biting her lip hard.

"I guess you win this bet, Tenten," he murmured lowly in her ear. Then he walked to the lake and jumped in its dark depths.

Tenten waited for Neji to come out of the lake shivering and cursing but that didn't happen. He didn't come up at all. She waited for him to come back up and see what he looked like wet and naked. Not that he didn't look like a porn star dry, but hey, wet men were hot. However, he still didn't surface. Worried, Tenten put down his costume and put her knees on the ground by the edge of the lake where Neji jumped.

The water was still, Tenten looked around, panicked. "Neji…Neji!" Tenten called. She looked down and saw a movement in the water. Next thing she knew, Neji had grabbed her forearms and pulled her in the lake with him. The cold water stung her skin. It hurt to move but she did, she moved to the surface.

Her face contacted cold night air and she heard a splash to her left. Neji just resurfaced. Tenten saw her breath and the felt the cold sting of the air. She glared over at Neji while he smirked at her. Bastard.

"What the hell was that for?" she yelled at him. There was no need as he was not even two feet from her.

"You never said that I couldn't get you in, too," his smirk was so huge right now that Tenten would have loved to splash it off his face. She resisted the urge.

"You were planning that," she accused. She started walking to shore, she heard Neji follow.

"No, I wasn't but it was a very good idea," Neji said, his wet hair clinging to his head, neck, and wide shoulders. Dear Jesus, the man was still naked. Tenten felt her face turn red, a naked Neji had pulled her into the very cold lake. Tenten avoided looking at Neji, but when he just stood there looking at her, she figured she had to do something before she got on her knees and sucked him dry.

"Neji, your clothes are over there," she said gently, trying not to let him know that she couldn't look at him naked. "I'm sure you're cold." She turned away from him so he could dress in private, considering she watched him strip.

"No, burning up, actually," his voice was behind her. Immediately behind her. Tenten turned and was almost chest to chest with a naked Neji. She didn't mean to let her eyes wonder, but they did. Her gaze slashed over her his bare chest, chiseled to perfection. Down to his torso, which adored six hard abdominal muscles. And down to look at the little trickle of hair that gave way to his impressive endowment.

"I-I really think--" she was cut off by the hottest mouth she had ever kissed.

Neji was no longer thinking. She had started moving those pale pink lips and he couldn't help but to feel them, taste them, and everything in between. Her lips were cold, soft, and responsive. He had gripped her and her costume pulling her up on his burning body. His tongue explored for entrance and she let him have it.

Her mouth was hot, his demanding. Neji swirled his tongue around hers making her groan with need. His hands left her sides and cupped her ass grinding her on his erection so much that she wrapped her legs around him. His mouth slipped down to lay fire to her throat where he suckled and bit. He felt Tenten grab his hair, pulling it in time with her moans.

Tenten felt her back hit something cold and hard, not realizing for a minute that it was the ground. She felt Neji's hands on her ankles then they slowly slid up, leaving her in anticipation squirming have his hands on her more of her body. He reached the back of her knee and stroked his hands up the back of her thigh while his mouth nipped and laved at her inner thigh.

Neji didn't stop at her panties, he nipped her through them, causing her to jump and moan. A heat was building in her stomach going in the direction of pure ecstasy. She felt burned but when Neji slipped his finger inside her panties in her folds she lost her coherent thoughts. He turned the finger inside her watching at she cried out as he took it in and out.

As soon as Tenten could reel back from the explosion she just had, she felt Neji add another finger, felt it roughly move in and out. Opening her eyes, she found his with hers. He was watching her, with a low smoldering look as she felt the pressure build faster this time and she was screaming as the orgasm rocked her center.

She opened her eyes again, not sure when she closed them, and found him doing hand signs. The next minute she felt her back on something warm and soft. Neji's bed. She turned her head, looking at the room then the man whose personality was displayed in the room. Neji was glaring at her costume, then ripping it off the next second. Under it, she wore a strapless bra and minimal lace that could be considered panties if you looked close enough.

"I would have never pegged you to have matching underwear," Neji said, his gaze scorching her body with his eyes. Tenten tried to grab on to the last strand of sanity she had.

"You thought about it?" she demanded. At her tone, Neji smirked, then grazed his teeth over the cleavage of her breast. Tenten felt her breath stop.

"Of course I've thought about it. I've though about this so many times, so many ways, you couldn't possibly guess them all," Neji sensually admitted. He dragged his teeth up to her ear, ignoring the pain of his hard on as he tried to make her forget about any other guy she might have been with.

"I've thought about being inside you for so long I don't even know when it began," Neji said, knowing it was true, and knowing that it would arose her more than ever.

"Then come on, Neji. What are you waiting for?" she asked, urging him, demanding him. He chuckled and rubbed his thumb over her clitoris. She squirmed, reeling in the pleasure he gave. Watching her lay out eagle spread, even in her underwear, he found the sight so erotic. Without much of brain, he tore the bra off her body and removed the panties he found not really appropriate for this occasion.

Then, entered her body, not waiting for the foreplay that he knew she would enjoy. This need was primal, the need to claim what was his in the oldest way possible. He felt something rip inside her body and knew what had happened by the way she responded to the pain.

"I'm…the first?" Neji, shocked, managed to say. He was a well endowed man, he knew that virgins would be in pain from his entry. But he didn't know Tenten was a virgin. Her inner walls squeezed him, turning him on, but to reject his invasion. He moved to slide out, but Tenten wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing in her deeper. He groaned at the heat, the need, the sheer pleasure of it.

"Yes," she managed to say after she knew that he wasn't leaving her. The pain was subsiding, her breathing getting heavy. She rolled her hips, searching for something. A release of some sort. Neji growled, then pulled back out and slammed right back down. He went in and out and she did nothing to stop the rough pace, the aggressive rhythm. She matched him, meeting him, loving his velvet feel, the strong heat and friction.

"Harder," she demanded. She was so close to exploding again, that she couldn't think of anything else. He obeyed her demand and pumped himself harder on her. Up and down until she couldn't breath.

Then her body shiver, convulse. Her cry was ripped from her throat at the volume of pleasure she could have in her body at one time. Tenten felt Neji turn rigid and a warmth that invaded her womb. Then she heard Neji say her name just like she said his. He collapsed on top of her, panting and sweating just like she was. She held him and he sank in face in her breasts to hear her heart beat. She cupped his head and let herself catch her breath.

After a while he rolled off her and on his back beside her. He looked at her, but she just couldn't look him in the face.

"Why?" he asked. Confused overruled her embarrassment and she faced him.

"Why what?" she returned.

"Why am I your first? I thought you…" he trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence, but she understood. She turned on her side, fully facing him.

"You thought I lost my virginity on a mission," she finished for him. Neji just nodded. Her face took on a look of determination, but it was blocked out by the blush that lighted her cheeks.

"You're the only one who could've had my virginity, Neji," she declared to him. Long ago she knew that only Neji would have what she could give no other. Neji seemed shocked at her statement, but then slowly grinned. He came up to her, so close their noses almost touched. Her eyes widened and she tried to pull away.

Neji caught her by the hip and held her there. "I'm glad." Tenten let the information sink in and slowly smiled while she let him kiss her. A sweet kiss that touched Tenten and Neji. When he pulled back, the same look was in the others' eyes. They loved each other without saying it.

* * *

Meanwhile team seven went to the lake to see the results of the lost bet. There they only saw Neji's costume and his shoes.

"I don't want to know where they went," Sakura expressed. She stood away from the clothes, not knowing what was done on them. Sasuke stood beside her, hand on her waist, while Naruto examined the costume with a professional eye. All of a sudden he turned to face Sasuke with a finger pointed in his direction.

"Teme! Ten bucks she's pregnant," Naruto yelled. Sasuke, with a slightly annoyed sigh, walked up to Naruto and pushed him in the lake. Naruto came up sputtering.

"Sasuke, Naruto's drunk," Sakura scolded, coming up behind him. Sasuke shrugged.

"This will get him sober," Sasuke said ignoring the wailings of Naruto as he crawled back up the small edge.

"You just didn't want to bet with him again," Sakura said, folding her arms in front of her chest. Sasuke shrugged again. Then all of sudden, Sasuke was being thrown in the lake. He came back up to a laughing Naruto. Glaring he went back on shore for some revenge.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my God, finally. I thought I'd never get done with that. It took forever. But I hope you liked it. I just decided that the team seven part should be put in for some humor. You can never go wrong with it. So, I do believe it's review time.**

**REEEEEEVVVVVIIIEEEEEEWWWWW!!!!!!(call of a banshee)**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
